Jolene Cranley-Evans
American |family = Jeb Evans (Father) Unnamed mother Jock Cranley (Husband) |aka = The Ghost of Mount Gordo |voice = Unknown}}Jolene Cranley-Evans, referred to as The Ghost of Mount Gordo, is the deceased wife of Jock Cranley in Grand Theft Auto V and Grand Theft Auto Online. Overview Early Life Jolene was born in 1956, before the date of March 24th. At some point before 1978, she met and married stuntman John "Jock" Cranley. Murder In 1978, Jolene and her John, had been experiencing troubles in their marriage. Jock wanted to leave Blaine County to pursue his dreams of becoming a stuntman, but Jolene wanted to stay, saying that she had to look after her parents and run their thriving guest house. Therefore, whilst out walking by the cliffs overlooking the El Gordo Lighthouse, Jock pushed Jolene over the edge of the cliffs and she fell to her death. The police arrested Jock on suspicion of murder, but he was released without charge after the police investigation concluded that Jolene's death was accidental. Haunting Her ghost appears floating on the cliffs of Mount Gordo at night, between 23:00 and 00:00, and produces a glow when viewed from the campsite at the base of the mountain. She has a permanent petrified open-mouthed look on her face, as well as wind blowing around her. Only while Jolene is visible, the word "Jock" is written in blood on the rock she floats above. She vanishes when the player gets too close, or when high above or at angles around her in a flying vehicle. Down at the campsite, exclusively in the enhanced version, sounds can be heard after 10 pm in-game time, consisting of ghostly noises and Jolene's voice moments before she died. The ghost doesn't have an actual in-game model, and is just a 2D texture coded to appear and disappear. In the enhanced version, the player can get very close to the ghost without it disappearing by switching to First-Person mode and aiming down the sights of a weapon. The disappeared ghost will instantly re-appear if the player continues aiming. Extreme caution is advised when traveling to the location in singleplayer, as Mount Gordo is a popular location for cougars that can kill the player-character instantly. Visiting as Michael or Trevor may be handy, as their Special Abilities can help the player fight the animals. The ghost can easily be viewed from within Director Mode by setting the time to Midnight and then adjusting back; toggle "freeze time" to spend as much time as desired examining the ghost and the message. Quotes *''"Please, don't!"'' *''"Oh, no!"'' *''"Don't do it!"'' Gallery Proof-The Mount Gordon Murder-GTAV.png|The Senora Beacon article relating the events of the tragedy. Jock-The Mount Gordon Murder-GTAV.png|Jolene's ghost accuses Jock Cranley. Ghost-GTAV-MapLocation.png|Jolene's location on Mount Gordo. JoleneCranleyEvans-GTAV-Ghost.jpg|Close-up shot of Jolene's ghost. JoleneCranleyEvans-GTAV-TextureImage.png|The texture image of Jolene's ghost. Video Trivia * The campsite at the base of Mount Gordo from which Jolene is visible was converted into a Facility spot in GTA Online: The Doomsday Heist. The Mount Gordo Galaxy Super Yacht location is also near this site, permitting observation between the coast and the Yacht. * Jolene Cranley-Evans appears with an Alien, the Beast, and Bigfoot in a Casino Penthouse painting released with GTA Online: The Diamond Casino & Resort. Navigation de:Jolene Cranley-Evans es:Jolene Cranley-Evans pl:Jolene Cranley-Evans ru:Джолин Крэнли-Эванс Category:Characters Category:Characters in GTA V Category:Characters in GTA Online Category:Deceased characters Category:Secrets Category:Easter Eggs Category:Mythical Creatures